


Things Unseen

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: But I'm a Huge Sucker for Huelet, But That's What Violet's There For, F/F, F/M, Gen, He Is Also a Bit of a Chicken, Huey Duck is a Gentleman, In This House We Stan One Socially Awkward Boy and His Stoic Girlfriend, Mentions of Blood, Not Exactly Sure Where I Stand on Weblena, One Shot, Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Huey accompanies Violet, Webby, and Lena on a ghost hunt.
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Things Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> This one ended up going way longer than I had expected it to when I first received the prompt from @veryman over on Tumblr. I started it, knew I had to do a brief "Dewey Dew-Night" session before getting on to the main prompt... And then it went way overboard. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> They're all about sixteen or seventeen here (except for Lena, who's eighteen or nineteen).

"So, Huey," Dewey said, leaning over the desk to where his guest sat, "you excited for the big date tomorrow?"

If Huey didn't know any better, he could've sworn that the cardboard audience leaned closer in anticipation of the answer, and the air in there got a lot thinner. And were his clothes getting tighter...?

Of course, that was stupid. He knew it wasn't a date that he was going on. It was just an adventure with some friends, and that was all. He knew that, and that was all he needed. Right?

"It's not a date!" he said defensively, the calm demeanor he had hoped to display completely gone, "Violet's not my girlfriend."

"And yet she invited you to hang out with her and her two best friends, who also happen to be dating."

"There's no _also,_ Dewey," Huey said, "Webby and Lena are the only couple going on that ghost hunt tomorrow, and even then, they invited Violet because it's something they're doing as a group of _friends."_

The sound of pre-recorded "Boo"s filled the room and Huey shook his head, getting to his feet.

"Wait!" Dewey called.

"Nope," Huey responded, already halfway out the door, "find another guest for your talk show, Dewey. I'm out."

* * *

Dewey's questions bounced around in Huey's mind all night. At one point, he got up to get some water, maybe take a sleeping pill or something. As he headed down the hallway, he saw a little bit of light shining from underneath Webby's door. Before he could think anything to deter himself, he went to open the door and poke his head in.

"Webby?"

She looked up, raising an eyebrow when she saw Huey standing there. "Huey? It's the middle of the night... What are you doing?"

"Sorry. I haven't slept; Dewey's stupid show got me to thinking about the ghost hunt."

"Oh?" she asked, "what about it?"

"You didn't have Violet invite a friend just so she doesn't feel like a third wheel with you and Lena, right? I mean, she belongs in your group, and has been a part of it since long before you and Lena even got together and I just wanted to make sure of the reasons _I_ was invited because just why, when the three of you get along so well, am I coming along? I hardly belong in your group, especially not without my brothers, and..."

"Huey, slow down," she said, frowning, "listen. The hunt is meant to be an _adventure_ , just like all the ones we used to have together. Lena and I let Violet invite someone else if she wanted to, if it would make her feel better about the whole 'me and Lena' thing. And she chose you."

"So... It's not your and Lena's way of trying to set us up, like Dewey seems to think?"

She shook her head firmly. "No. I promise."

He smiled a little. "Thanks, Webs."

"Of course. Now, you might want to try and get some rest. Lena's coming to pick us up bright and early tomorrow morning."

He nodded again before heading out and back to his room.

* * *

Why Lena came to pick them up so early in the day was beyond fathom to Huey. Their adventure wouldn't start until dark; why get them several hours earlier? He had assumed that, if anything, she'd want to hang out with her friends-- or even just one of them, her sister or her girlfriend-- before letting _him_ crash their party.

Before he could ponder this any further, the door to his bedroom opened up, just a little. He peeked over the edge of his bed and spotted Webby. She quietly gestured to her watch and he nodded. When she shut the door again, he climbed down the ladder and went to quickly get changed.

As he pulled his signature polo over his head and began heading out, he heard a soft mumble from the bottom bunk. "Mmm?"

"Have fun on your date," Louie said, a little clearer this time.

Huey merely rolled his eyes and left the room, and his brothers, behind.

* * *

Violet climbed out of the passenger seat when they pulled up to McDuck Manor, automatically going to get in the back. Just as her hand touched the handle, though, something else touched her hand. She followed the hand that was now in sight until she met Huey's gaze.

"Good morning, Hubert," she greeted him.

He smiled a little, already feeling pretty relaxed once more. They were friends. That was all, and screw his brothers for making him fret about everything like this.

"Morning, Violet," he replied, "here, let me..."

He reached for the handle again and opened the back door of Lena's car. "... Ladies first."

Violet snorted a little but climbed inside anyways, giving a quiet "Thank you" as she did. Once she was settled, Huey climbed in next to her and closed the door. Webby climbed into shotgun and they were off.

Immediately, Webby began chattering away to Lena excitedly, leaving Violet and Huey to their own devices in the back.

"So... Did you catch that meteor shower a few nights ago?"

Violet smiled a little. "Of course I did. It was beautiful, wasn't it?"

Huey grinned. "Yeah it was! It's amazing just how close they were. That only happens once every fifteen years, you know."

While Violet _did_ know, she put on a fascinated expression. She enjoyed hearing him talk about subjects that fascinated him, got him so passionate and excited. And everyone knew just how into astronomy he was.

She listened intently to his ramblings about meteors and such, occasionally adding her two cents and providing a little clarification for him, until he had finished. He looked much more awake now, excited. She smiled a little.

"... Any interesting books?" he finally asked, finished with his excited rambling.

"Who do you think I am, Miss Hardly-Reads-at-All?" she asked before looking a little embarrassed, "sorry. Still working on comebacks and trash-talk."

Huey laughed softly. "I think it's cute."

And then he froze, his mind suddenly processing the words that he had just said. "Not... Not that I..."

"Of course not. I know what you meant."

They both stumbled through awkward apologies and other random sentences that only the socially awkward would dare to say, unaware of the fact that Lena and Webby had gone quiet and were currently listening to and watching the hot mess of dork through the rearview mirror with great interest.

And then Violet decided to just shove past the awkwardness-- they had both agreed that Huey hadn't meant it the way it had come out, after all-- and started talking to him, telling him about the fascinating book she was reading about the supernatural, where and how it all happened in Duckburg.

"There's a lot more activity in Cape Suzette, surprisingly," she said, "though admittedly, most of their reported activity is natural occurrence, whereas a bunch of what we get is..."

"Spirits and ghouls my uncle somehow managed to piss off years ago?"

Violet laughed. "For lack of better terms, yes."

"You can thank Violet for reading that book and suggesting we go to Cape Suzette tonight," Lena grumbled, "our night out turned into a day-long road trip."

Huey blinked. "Seriously?"

The younger Sabrewing nodded a little. "On the plus side, this should give us the opportunity to read on some of the supernatural happenings out there. Here."

She reached into her pack and pulled out several pamphlets, books, and printouts, setting them all down between herself and the oldest Duck sibling. They all boasted freaky images and titles along the lines of "Supernatural Suzette." Huey gulped, picking one up. It was a pamphlet, a picture of a vague outline-- which he was fairly certain was edited in with PhotoDuck-- of someone framed against the moon.

"Can you say 'tacky'?" he asked, laughing nervously, "I mean, seriously, this looks like some tactic to scare a child or something."

"Uh, Red," Lena pointed out unhelpfully, "you literally broke into a sweat just _looking_ at that."

"No, I didn't!"

"Uh-huh..."

"We'll be fine, Hubert," Violet assured him, taking the pamphlet from him and setting it down before hesitantly putting one of her hands on his, "we've kind of got the dream team set up here. Besides, how many experiences have you already had with the supernatural?"

"... Too many to count."

"And how many of those have killed you?"

"That's different!" he exclaimed, "I've always had one of my brothers, or uncles, or even Mom and Aunt Daisy..."

"And me!" Webby piped up, "I've been there too!"

"... And Webby," he amended, not fond of how the peanut gallery was listening in on the conversation and adding their own input, "but still..."

 _If I had my choice, I would never have gone on any_ _of those adventures, at least not the ones involving things that exist outside of logic..._

Violet shrugged it off after a moment, picking up one of the books and beginning to read. Huey watched her for a moment before, extremely hesitant, reaching for the pamphlet once more and opening it. He might as well see what he was getting himself into, after all.

... Right?

* * *

Lena pulled into a gas station about two hours later. "Okay. Bathroom break and snacks."

Huey looked down at Violet, who had fallen fast asleep in his lap an hour before, her book abandoned on the floor as she dozed.. As she had slept, her hair had fallen loose of its normal ponytail, falling loose around her face, framing it in beautiful, wild curls. He didn't want to wake her up-- she looked so peaceful!-- but he had to use the restroom, and it might be considered a courtesy if she had to go, too. So he gently shook her shoulder in an attempt to wake her.

"Mmm?" she mumbled, voice thick and groggy with sleep.

"Vi, wake up," he said softly, "we're taking a break to use the restroom, fill up on snacks and drinks."

She sat up a little, moving away from him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to use you as a pillow."

Huey laughed softly. "It's fine."

"But..."

"Seriously, Violet. I have literally been the acting pillow for each of my brothers, sometimes both at the same time. It's not a big deal."

She nodded before unbuckling and opening the car door, getting out and heading into the gas station.

* * *

They had gotten back into the car, their rest stop over with and their voyage to Cape Suzette resumed. Again, Webby kept Lena occupied up front while Huey and Violet talked about their readings from the books and pamphlets. And then their conversation turned yet again, to a recent adventure that the triplets had been on with Della.

Violet listened intently, intrigued by his tale. He and his brothers had been through a lot with their uncles and mother, and a majority of it sounded amazing in Violet's opinion. This time, they had hunted down a werewolf that had ravaged Duckburg monthly for the past year or so. Louie had almost become wolf food, but Della had quickly come to his rescue. Vi was hanging on every little word.

Much too soon, though, they pulled into Cape Suzette and, subsequently, the Cape Suzette Cemetery.

The cemetery had a unique layout, if Huey was being completely honest. Instead of having the gravestones scattered about within one main, giant plot with a road running through it, there was a parking lot and several trails-- most of which led straight into the woods-- that brought you past all of the family plots.

Lena stopped the car, parking it and letting everyone out. Immediately, Webby was at her side and taking her hand. There was anticipation in her eyes, excitement visible through the way she was standing.

Violet examined their surroundings, accidentally backing right into Huey. "Oh, gosh. Sorry, Hubert."

"It's fine," he said for the millionth time that day, smiling a little at her-- though the expression looked a little awkward at the moment.

Violet smiled softly, looking at him. Her eyes met his and he turned almost as red as his shirt, and then he forced himself to avert his eyes. His brothers and their words floated through his head, and he had to shake it in order to have any hope of getting Dewey and Louie out.

Maybe he _did_ like Violet-- why else would he suddenly feel this way when he looked at her?-- but that hardly mattered. What mattered was that they were friends. Reading buddies. Debate partners. He couldn't jeopardize that, especially not over something as menial as feelings that may or may not exist. What mattered was the event at hand: they were officially on a ghost hunt. And they were going to have fun.

Maybe.

"Okay," Lena said as she pulled out some things from the trunk of the car, "we have two packs here, and two flashlights."

"We can have two of us carrying packs, and the other two can have the lights," Violet suggested, "walk single file, maybe. Light, pack, pack, light."

"Or," Lena said, using a tone that meant she'd already made her decision and wouldn't budge on it, "we could split up the resources and go our own ways. Pink and I go one way while you and Red go in another."

"What?!" came Huey's exclamation, "no! That's not a good idea _at all,_ Lena! I do bad with this sort of thing unless I'm in a decent-sized group. And even then... I know I'm a Duck, but sometimes I'm also just a huge chicken!"

Lena rolled her eyes. "You and Vi tend to be okay with things like this, all on your own."

"With books!" he retorted.

"What Hubert means to say," Violet gently cut in, "is that, Lena, you have powers. Webbigail is just... Kick-butt. He and I have our wits. That's literally all that we have."

Lena sighed a little. "... Fine."

Huey smiled a little, relieved as he murmured a quick thank-you. With that, Webby took Lena's hand again and began leading the way down one of the paths. He glanced over at Violet, who gave him her best encouraging smile before he followed down the path.

_No going back now._

* * *

Huey had begun to relax a little. So far, nothing had happened aside from a few times where he had accidentally tripped on something or the once or twice that a squirrel stepped on a stick or something and startled him. He had taken Violet's hand somewhere awhile back, using it as an anchor to reality. Surprisingly, she hadn't fought him. She merely let him hold on.

They reached a small clearing that was scattered about with gravestones. Violet's expression lit up; something about this area automatically sparked her interest. Her hand unintentionally gripped his tighter as she surveyed the area.

"This is amazing," she murmured, her tone soft and awed, "I never even knew this was here..."

Huey glanced over. "You've been here before?"

"I grew up here in Cape Suzette," she explained, "or, rather, I lived here until I was seven or eight."

"Huh."

How had he never known that? Come to think of it... He knew little to nothing about _her._ He knew what books she had read, her stances on certain topics of debate. But things about her past, or even minute details such as her favorite color were lost on him.

He made a mental note to change that fact later. For now, though, he just wanted to survive with no ghost encounters.

* * *

The first light started flickering severely, violently switching from on to off and back again. Huey blinked, watching the light as it did this.

"Uh, guys...?"

 _"Relax,_ Red!" Lena exclaimed, "we have extra batteries in the packs, and I have another light that's working perfectly. We're fine."

"It's not just that..."

She groaned loudly. "Then _what is it?!"_

Huey went quiet, pointing with the flickering light. There on the ground was a large spattering of blood.

Violet immediately let go of his hand, kneeling down to study the red substance. "I'd guess that this is from a squirrel or rabbit, some small animal. if it were from someone like us, it'd be a little lighter in color and there'd be a lot more of it."

The light fizzled out completely and Lena grabbed out her flashlight, turning it on and aiming it at the blood. "Shouldn't there be, you know... A body?"

"Ooh, ooh!" Webby piped up, "maybe someone took the body away to hide it from people like us!"

"Unlikely," came Violet's response, "even if they carried the body in their arms or in a pack, there would have to be a sign that the body was moved. A trail of excess blood, for example. But I see no sign that there was even a body in the first place."

Huey blanched. "Okay. Blood is bad and weird enough. But now..."

"Maybe it's our ghost!" Webby exclaimed, interrupting him.

"Ghosts don't bleed," Violet replied, "even the most under-read of us should know that, in order to bleed, you have to be both alive and a physical being. Ghosts are neither."

Huey nodded in agreement to her statement, though the words did nothing to calm his boiling nerves. There was too much going on in his mind, and he could hardly compute at the moment just what was going on. The entire thing was a puzzle to him, a mystery he wasn't quite sure that he wanted to solve. Not this time.

Violet gently took his hand in hers, giving a small squeeze. She knew he wasn't fond of this-- and she probably made it worse for him every time that she opened her mouth and spewed random facts on the matter-- but she was definitely glad that he was there with her.

* * *

It was silent as the four made their way further into the cemetery, trying to put the strange spattering of blood out of their minds. Of course, this was fairly impossible. The girls spoke up every so often, Lena with morbid ideas and Webby with other thoughts while Violet piped in to shut down their crazy theories with her logic. Huey remained silent, staying at Violet's side as they made their way to the farthest point on the cemetery trail.

"See, Hubert?" Violet asked once they had stopped, studying him, "there's nothing to worry about here."

Before Huey could respond, an eerie moan came from further in the woods.

"... That was the wind in the trees," she reasoned (though her tone suggested she herself didn't believe the fib), trying to calm down his heart rate before it hit its ultimate spike.

"Uh-huh," Lena said, ignoring what Violet was attempting, "that sounds a little more like a _ghost,_ or something else up that alley."

A wicked gleam had entered her eyes, and she smirked as she looked in the direction the sound had come from. Huey could tell that the three girls were all getting excited about this, he could see it in their eyes. But at least Violet had the decency to stay at his side, holding tightly to his hand.

"Red, I thought you'd be fine with this. Don't you live with a ghost?"

"Duckworth is different, Lena," he retorted, "and he actually _did_ kind of scare me at first."

Webby nodded her agreement.

"Well, I say we continue on," Lena finally said, "we're either getting out of here with a fun memory or a cool story, and I think we all know which one I'm pulling for."

Violet rolled her eyes at her sister before turning to Huey. "If you want, you and I can turn back and go to the car. Wait it all out so that you don't have to experience any of this."

He raised an eyebrow. "Vi, I know you want to do this..."

"I don't want to do this if it makes you uncomfortable. I'm the reason you're here in the first place, so I'd rather not live with the guilt of forcing you to do something you don't want to do."

Huey smiled softly at her. Yes, he was frightened of what they might come across down the road. But at the same time... Violet was always so selfless. It was time he repaid that debt. Besides, he wanted to see that passionate, excited gleam in her eyes.

"I'll be fine, Violet. I've got you guys, and we've made it this far already..."

Webby grinned. "Then let's go!"

Violet gently squeezed his hand. He looked at her, smiling a little before nodding his affirmation.

"Okay. Let's go."

Before they could move, though, there was a slight chill and another moaning, followed by a _whoosh_ as something sped past them.

 _"That way!"_ Lena exclaimed, already running off in that direction.

The other three followed, going at top speed.

"That had to be an actual person," Violet shouted as they ran, not caring that she was already gasping for breath, "see? They left a trail, they trampled the plants that they went near..."

Indeed, there were trampled plants all around. Lena led them down the path that had been unintentionally marked out for them, grinning triumphantly when a figure came into sight. She picked up speed a little more. The figure glanced over its shoulder and tried running faster, but Webby had already parkoured off a tree and knocked it to the ground. They were wearing a dark mask, and she waited for the others to make it over before pulling the mask off.

"... Dewford?" Violet asked, raising an eyebrow, "what are you doing here?"

Dewey laughed awkwardly. "... Hey."

 _"Dewey!"_ came another voice, another figure making their way down one of the trees, "way to blow it, bro."

"Louie," Huey said, rolling his eyes. Of course his brothers were here.

"I'm impressed you didn't recognize me earlier. I made the same sound that I make when I'm sick, the one you find annoying but Mom finds absolutely adorable."

Huey sighed. "You two were the ghost?"

"And me!"

A third and final figure appeared high up in the branches, eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"B.O.Y.D.," Huey said, smiling a little at his friend before frowning, "I thought you were in Tokyolk."

"I _was,"_ he responded, floating down, "then Dr. Gearloose gave me this new feature and I knew I wanted to test it out with you. Dewey and Louie told me you were out with the girls, and we kind of hatched a plan for me to test it and them to 'get you good.'"

That was enough to make Lena burst out laughing, going to high-five each of the boys. "That. Was. Epic. Seriously, you three."

"No, it wasn't!" Huey retorted, "that's not fair!"

"How did you even know we were here?" Violet asked suddenly, "Cape Suzette was kind of a last-minute decision for us."

"We have connections," Dewey said, grinning as he pointed at Webby.

"You ratted us out just so they could play a prank on us?" Huey asked, crossing his arms.

"... Maybe," she responded, meekly.

"Ugh!"

Violet put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's getting late," she said quietly, "maybe we should mark tonight as 'finished' and head home."

"... Fine," he said, "but I swear, when we get home, you two are getting a piece of my mind."

"Eh," Dewey said, shrugging, "it was worth it."

The three boys turned to leave, leaving the girls and Huey. Huey took Violet's hand, angry at his brothers and just wanting the comfort that came with Violet in general. And then he thought of something.

"Vi?"

"Mmm?"

"... What's your favorite color?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a hurried ending, sorry. I knew that I wanted to include the other two and B.O.Y.D., and then I decided I wanted to end with a thought that he'd had earlier in the story, bringing it kind of full-circle.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
